


Spirit Lights

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Longing, Love, Northern Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: One shot. A quick look at both Rangi and Kyoshi longing for each while separated between the Northern Water Tribe and Southern Air Temple.
Relationships: Kyoshi and Rangi, Kyoshi x Rangi, Rangshi, Ranshi - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Spirit Lights

Green and blue hues moved through the midnight sky. The strands of lights ebbed and flowed like a river above Rangi as she looked upwards to admire the view alone on the edge of the large ice and snow laden earth. A deep longing filled her as she watched the lights of spirits above her dance.

The shades of green circled around each other, moving in lines that threatened to connect before at the last minute pushing apart. They flowed like Kyoshi’s hair when the wind carried it. She was glad to have spent so many moments admiring the girl’s face whenever they were together. She had memorized every feature.

The yellow and brown flecks in her soft green eyes. The placement of the freckles that were scattered across her face. They only reminded Rangi of how gentle Kyoshi’s touch was on her skin. Her soft hands and strong arms had always known how to hold her, especially at night when they were curled up next to each other by the fire.

Rangi’s heart was tearing her apart. She had begged Kyoshi to come with them to the Northern Water Tribe. She pleaded, knowing how much she would need the girl to help her through. While she didn’t like it, Rangi understood why her Avatar could not join them.

Every night for months now, after making sure her mother was settled in, she came out to this spot and faced the direction that pointed to Kyoshi and watched the spirit lights above her. Rangi hoped that maybe the spirits would be kind enough to carry a message across the world for her. She wanted them to let Kyoshi know that she was constantly thinking of her. 

This wasn’t permanent. They would reunite eventually and Rangi swore to herself that she would never allow the world to pull them apart again. For now, she was grateful that the thoughts of her beautiful love kept her warm. All she could do was look into the sky and hope that Kyoshi was doing the same.

**********

Kyoshi sat down on the rocky cliff and situated herself so she sat facing the North. She had made it up one of the large escarpments next to the Southern Air Temple. There was only a certain time of year that the spirits were strong enough to extend themselves away from the Southern Water Tribe and just past the Air Nomad temple. 

The light was slowly beginning to trickle into view as she looked up. Whisps of green and blue serpentined through the sky. As the night went on, Kyoshi began to notice a different color. The blues faded to nearly white and the greens became flushed with yellows. Purples and reds began to brush the void before becoming the most prominent colors above her.

They made her heart swell with both sadness and joy. The colors danced like the flames Rangi created when bending. Flawless and strong. Kyoshi’s heart beat quickened as thoughts of her Firebender took over.

She could feel the warmth radiating from the girl’s body as they slept in each other’s arms. Her hands often grazed the curves of Rangi’s muscles, admiring how soft she was despite the hardened exterior. The brightness of Rangi’s smile filled her vision, remembering the times when they would tell stories and joke around the fires at night with the Flying Opera Company. 

The perfect pitch and rasp of Rangi’s voice filled her ears, but the beautiful sound resonating in her were the last words they had spoken to each other. Rangi asking her to stay with her and Hei-Ran and them saying their last goodbyes. She remembered holding the girl so tight that she thought Rangi was surely getting smothered. 

Kyoshi desperately wanted to look into the sharp bronze colored eyes and kiss the perfect lips of the girl she constantly longed for. She yearned for her center, for her rock, for the little flame that kept her from falling from the surface. 

As she continued to admire the colors above, she knew that Rangi was thinking of her too. While she wasn’t the best when it came to spirits, Kyoshi had learned when they were trying to send a message. This was one to reassure her that both of their hearts still beat for each other.


End file.
